


Confidences sur l'oreiller

by LunaQueen



Series: Quelques minutes en compagnie des Avengers [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Tony a toujours de bonnes raisons de réveiller Loki à trois heures du matin...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Quelques minutes en compagnie des Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Confidences sur l'oreiller

**Author's Note:**

> Pas que j'apporte une grande importance à la St Valentin, mais c'était le bon prétexte pour poster ce petit quelque chose ! Enjoy ;)

**Tony** : action ou vérité ?

 **Loki** : il est trois heures du matin, Tony, va dormir.

 **Tony** : action ou vérité ?

 **Loki, soupirant** : vérité.

 **Tony** : je t'aime.

 **Loki** : mais... ce n'est pas toi qui...

 **Tony** : 

**Loki** : 

**Loki** : Tony, action ou vérité ?

 **Tony** : vérité. 

**Loki** : je t'aime aussi.


End file.
